


A Circus of Trouble

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Series: The Tales of Heroes [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Sequel to A New Adventure. Zoom and Cobalt Blue are defeated, but new challenges lie ahead for Barry.





	1. Return Home

** A Circus Of Trouble **

****

** Chapter 1: Return Home **

****

Barry could not believe that their holiday was actually over. For three weeks they’d enjoyed the sun and the sea, drinking in the sights of Europe and LA, but now they were back in Central City, and if he were being honest with himself he is a little nervous. He looks at Caitlin, as she puts on her earrings, her blue dress hugging her figure, and making him lick his lips. “You know, we don’t have to go back to work just yet.” He finds himself saying.

Caitlin looks at her boyfriend in the mirror, he looks quite handsome in his jumper and jeans, and the thought of spending some more time with him is deeply appealing, but they said they’d go back to work today, and well, it doesn’t do any good to not stick to what they’d said. “Well, that is true, but then again, we do have work to go to.”

Barry moves to her, running his hands up and down her sides, in a move he knows makes Caitlin sigh with pleasure. “I know.” He whispers. “But we could always take some time off, for ourselves. I think we do deserve that.”

Caitlin laughs, turns around and says. “We’ve just had three weeks off Barry. All to ourselves.”

Barry smiles, he leans in pressing a quick kiss to his girlfriend’s lips before he says. “I know, but I want some more time with you. The holiday went far too quickly.”

Caitlin hums in agreement. “I know, yet we’ve got to get going.” She looks at her watch and says. “I’ll see you at five okay?”

Reluctantly Barry nods, he kisses her once more and then with a flash, he drops her off at Star Labs before making his way to the department. When he gets there, Joe is already waiting for him. “Hey Joe.” He says smiling.

Joe smiles and replies. “Hey Barr. Glad you could make it, how was your vacation?” whilst it was a bit odd for Barry to have taken a holiday, he could understand the urge. After all that had happened with Zoom and Cobalt Blue, they all needed a bit of time off.

“It was good thanks Joe. I’ll tell you all about it at dinner tonight.” Barry replies. Then he asks. “So, has anything happened since I’ve been gone?”

Joe nods. “We’ve got another CSI; I think Singh wants to expand the department.”

Barry’s eyes widen and he asks. “Oh? Who’s the new guy then?”

“Someone from New York, his name is Julian Albert. He’s a smart kid, if a bit odd.” Joe replies.

“Odd how?” Barry asks curious, it’s not like Joe to refer to someone as odd, so this Julian must be really odd.

Joe smiles and says. “You’ll see.” And with that he turns and walks up the stairs to where the CSI department is, he opens the door and says. “Barry, Julian, Julian, Barry.”

Barry looks at the man Joe introduces him to. The man has longish blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a suit and a chequered shirt, his eyes look cold though. Barry extends his hand. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Julian replies. Looking at the famous Barry Allen and finding him wanting.

Joe looks at the two of them and then says. “We need to head out. A body’s been found near the sea, I’ll see you two out there.” With that he turns on his heel and leaves.

They stand in silence for a moment after Joe has left, but soon enough, Julian says. “I’ll get my things. I’ll see you there.”

Barry nods, watching as Albert leaves, he stands for a moment, looking at the room, he notices that Patty’s stuff isn’t there, he walks to her desk, and runs a finger over it, dust collects on his finger, and he wonders where Patty is. He wasn’t aware she was on holiday, and Joe hadn’t said anything when he’d arrived, perhaps she was late? Deciding he’d ask Joe about Patty later, he grabs his stuff and flashes over to the crime scene, arriving just a few moments before Julian. The man looks annoyed. “How did you get here?” the man asks.

“I took the bus.” Barry replies, Julian does not look convinced, but instead of pursuing it he walks toward where Joe is standing. Barry follows him and then stops. A husk, that’s what he’s seeing, a husk, nothing more, nothing less, a mere outline of someone. “What is that?” he asks, though he knows what it is.

Julian looks at Allen and says. “A husk of someone. This is the second one that we’ve found in as many weeks. The last one was at the peer, near third street.”

Barry nods and asks. “Do we know where they’re coming from, or what is causing them to happen?”

Julian shakes his head. “Usually a body turns up about two hours later. Last week it was a man with grey hair and blue eyes.”

Barry nods. “Right, well how do you want to do this?” he asks.

Julian considers the question and then says. “Well usually, myself and Ms Spivot would work back to front, she’d take the bottom, and I’d take the top.”

Barry nods, and then asks. “Where is Patty, it’s not like her to be late.”

Joe speaks then. “I’m not sure, she didn’t show up to work yesterday either.”

Barry wants to say something, but then decides to keep that to himself. Instead he starts working on the bottom of the husk, running all sorts of tests on it, at least the ones he can run in the field, he takes a sample to run back at the lab, and then when he’s done, he waits for Julian to finish, once the guy is done, he says. “I think we need to take this back to the lab.” Julian nods and so they make their way back. Barry runs a few tests, and when the results come back, he turns to Joe and says. “The victim is a woman, in her mid-twenties.” Joe doesn’t ask how he knows, he simply nods and walks back to talk to Eddie. Barry sees Julian looking at him funnily, but when the man notices him looking, he quickly glances away.

 


	2. Tests

The lab whirs with activity, Barry checks his watch, one thirty in the afternoon and Patty is still not in. that’s not like her at all, usually she’s the first in and the last out. He sends her a text, and then gets back to looking at the monitors, running the husk through different programmes, whilst Julian does some background. As he waits, Barry speaks. “So, where were you before here?”

Julian looks at Allen and he has to fight back a snarl, the man seems more like a child than an actual adult, still, he will give him an answer. “I was in New York for a bit, and then Los Angeles, then I came here.”

Barry nods, then asks. “What made you decide to come here? I mean Central’s not exactly that glamorous compared to LA or even New York.” He swears he sees something flash in Julian’s eyes, but then he could be imagining it.

Julian hears the question, a slight tinge of irritation flashing through him, before he replies. “I wanted a change of scene. Besides, the meta situation here was something that interested me.” He pauses to see how Allen handles that.

Curious, Barry asks. “Why is that?”

Julian hides a smirk, this is too easy. “Ah, well you see, I heard about the particle accelerator’s explosion two years ago when I was in LA, and how things were going crazy, I knew about Superman and Supergirl, but this was something else. There was a lot of things going on here, and I wanted to see it for myself.”

Barry nods, thinking that there is something off about Julian, when his monitors go off, he moves to them and brings up the results. Just as he does so Joe walks in. He turns to his foster father and says. “You’re just in time. The results have come in.”

Joe senses an odd atmosphere within the room, but nods. “And, what do they say?”

Barry looks at the results and says. “As I thought. The husk belongs to a woman aged in her mid-twenties, around five feet and five inches.”

“How do you know that?” Joe asks.

Barry gestures at the screen and his foster father comes to stand by his side. “See those indentations on the husk? This software allows them to be mapped out into a proper size and height as it were, converting rough outlines into proper figures.”

Joe nods. “Amazing.” He turns to look at Julian and asks. “What’ve you found from the scene Julian?”

Julian has to fight hard to keep his face a mask, he sees the way Detective West treats Allen and already he knows things are going to be difficult. “Well, from what I’ve been able to piece together from the samples I took of the land, there was not a struggle. It seems our woman, if indeed it was a woman, knew her attacker, and thus was not surprised at all when they met.”

“Are you suggesting that she expected them to do whatever it was they did to her?” Joe asks, not sure how to properly phrase that without insulting Julian, he knows how delicate the man’s ego can be.

Julian shakes his head. “No, I’m suggesting that she was lulled into a false sense of security, and thus that made it easier for her attacker to do what he did to her.”

Joe runs a hand through his hair and then asks. “You’re the meta human expert Julian, how do you think this attacker did this?”

Barry is caught off guard by his foster father’s words. He wasn’t aware Julian was a meta expert, he merely thought him curious. An odd thing to leave out, he’s going to have to do some investigations into Julian when he’s done with work today.

Julian sees the surprise flicker on Allen’s face and he smiles internally, knowing that he has one thing up on him, just as his master thought he would. Looking at the detective he says. “I am not sure. This is not like anything I’ve ever seen before. From what we’ve been able to gather, I’d wager this meta is probably water based, or something close to the sand and the beach.”

Joe nods, takes a deep breath and then says. “Alright, keep working, if you find anything let me know.” With that het urns and walks from the room.

Barry watches his foster father leave, waits for a moment and then says. “So, you’re a meta human expert, are you? Didn’t think of sharing that?”

Julian hides a laugh behind his hand. “Sorry, I know I should’ve mentioned it. But it sounds a bit odd saying it.” he sees the discomfort within Allen’s face, the twitch of his mouth and his nose, and he suspects.

“So, what does being a meta human expert entail?” Barry asks, as casually as he can.

Julian weighs up the question, debating just how much he can actually say to Allen, without giving himself away. Eventually, he settles on this. “I study them, their movements, their abilities, the way they look and act when they make decisions. I know that The Flash is someone who acts before he thinks.”

His heart thumping in his chest, Barry asks. “Oh? And what makes you say that?”

Julian stares at Allen, his suspicions growing. “His actions are always done with haste. He runs as fast as lightning and strikes just as quickly, but sometimes he does not always think before he does so. The issue last Christmas with the Rogues is a case in point, as is the issue with the Trickster long before that. Then the issue with the Red Hood.”

Barry fights back the desire to defend himself, merely allowing himself to nod and then ask. “And what of other meta humans?”

“Superman, well he’s not really a meta more an alien. But his desire to act human means he does not use his full power, even in disguise.” Julian says, seeing recognition in Allen’s eyes and feeling some smug satisfaction from that.

Barry nods, and goes to reply, but before he can his phone beeps. He opens it and sees a message from Cisco. _Meta Human alert._ He sighs, closes his phone and then says. “I need to go, I’ll be back soon.” With that he walks out of the room, and when he is sure it is safe he flashes down to Star Labs.

Julian watches Allen go, and smiles. That was much easier than he thought.

 


	3. The Rival

Barry feels the air whip around him, the sensation and freedom of running never ceases to amaze him after all these years, he hopes it never stops. Soon he’s gotten his suit on and the comms work as he hears Cisco say. “The disturbance is on Fifth and Clearwater.” Barry nods, running through the city as he makes his way to where the docks are, as he does so he asks Cisco.

“Do we know what type of meta it is?”

Cisco shakes his head, then remembering Barry can’t see him says. “Nada. But from the way things are going over there, I’d say they’ve got some speed.”

Barry groans. “Another speedster? The accelerator is the gift that keeps on giving.” He arrives at the docks to find it empty. “There’s nothing and no one here Cisco, are you sure this is where the disturbance is?” Before he can hear his friend’s response a flash of yellow and black knocks him off his feet, he slowly gets up and then gets knocked back down again. “Yep, it’s a speedster.” He says into the comms, slowly getting up to his feet.

A black figure stands before him, devil horned and slit masked. There could be no mistaking this figure for Zoom. The speedster’s voice is not vibrating. “Ah, Flash. I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Barry looks at the figure and asks. “Who are you? And what do you want?”

The figure takes a bow, then says. “Name’s The Rival, and I’m the fastest man alive. You’re in the way though.” The figure leans forward and then runs. Time slows for Barry, he sees the way the Rival favours his left side more than his right, Barry leans to his right, as the man comes toward him, extending his fist and hitting the man’s right side. The Rival staggers to the side then comes back quickly laying into him, one punch and then another, Barry hears Cisco saying something in his ear, but all he can focus on now is facing off these blows. He eventually manages to block enough punches to send the man back, pushing as hard as he can.

The Rival is back though, a manic laugh rippling through the air. They flash from one place to the next, causing dust to rise from the ground and swirl around them. Pain rivets through his arms as he smacks the Rival, the man is strong, his chest is made of rocks, it must be, to withstand so much pain at such a high speed. Onwards they go, Barry hitting the Rival with everything he has, and the man throwing it all back in his face. Barry gets knocked down, and soon enough he’s falling, falling, falling, the ground rushes up to meet him and he grunts. As he lies on the ground, he hears Cisco call out in his ear. “Barry, Barry get up. You have to get up.”

“I know Cisco. I just need a minute.” Barry responds.

“You’ve got to get up right now Barry, he’s going to be doing something serious, and you need to get up.” Cisco says breathily.

Barry blinks, forces himself up and stares in horror at the sight of the force of air rushing through the sky. “What the hell?” Barry exclaims.

“Exactly, you’re going to need to run as fast as you can Barry.” Cisco says.

“I know.” Barry grunts, the pain from his landing still running through his system. He steels himself and then flashes off, running around and around, doing his best to siphon off the energy that Rival is creating, feeling it flow through him, his lightning crackling around him. So much of it is there, he’s digesting it all, he’s not sure how much longer he can keep going, but he keeps running. He won’t let this fool do something that could endanger so many. Eventually, he stops running, he looks at his side and sees the Rival standing there, staring at him gobsmacked.

“You couldn’t do that before.” The man says.

“What are you on about?” Barry asks. “We’ve never fought before.”

At this the Rival laughs. “Oh but we have Flash, many times.” The man runs at him again, and hits him, hard. He falls to the ground then gets up and chases the man around the docks. As he does so he thinks about what he’d said. He’s never seen the man before, he’d have recognised him if they had. As he catches him, he whispers into the comms. “Cisco, run a search on the Rival.”

“Already doing it now.” Cisco replies, thinking through what they’re hearing.

Barry races after the Rival, catching him and smashing him into the ground. Something flashes into his mind, and he stops himself from delivering the finishing blow. He watches the Rival writhe and scream in pain, his legs beating hard and fast trying to break free, but unable to against the pain in them. “You said we’ve fought before, where?” Barry demands.

The Rival stops his writhing and looks at him. “You really don’t remember? I’m disappointed. We fought here, exactly here. And I was about to win before your cop friend shot me. I killed the younger Flash and was about to do the same to you. You’re faster than you were Flash, I’ll give you that, more ruthless.”

“What? I’ve never met you in my life. I don’t know who you are, or why you’re doing this.” Barry replies, his heart racing as he thinks through every memory he has, trying desperately to suppress something that Thawne had once said to him.

The Rival laughs once more. “Flashpoint.” With that he says nothing, and he does not resist when Barry takes him from where they fight to the meta wing in Iron Heights, throwing him in and alerting Joe. He races back to the Lab and takes off his suit, looking at Caitlin, seeing something stirring in her that he can’t quite place, then looking at Cisco and asking. “Well?”

Cisco sighs. “Edward Claris, he was a racer before he went missing a few months ago. That’s it.”

Barry nods. “Well he won’t be doing any racing now.”


	4. Rival No More

The call came early in the day, Barry and Caitlin had driven to Star Labs, to meet the gang, as Joe had said he had something important to tell them. Now, standing before the widescreen monitor in the lab, Barry watches as video footage is loaded onto the screen and he finds himself asking. “What are we watching Joe?”

Joe looks at his foster son and says. “Footage from Edward Claris’s cell in Iron Heights.”

Barry wants to ask why they’re watching this footage but remains silent. The footage loads, and there stands Edward Claris, Barry has never seen him with his mask off, but he seems a handsome sort of fellow, tall with brownish hair. They see him shouting, but they can’t hear the words. “Is there no sound?” he asks.

“The sound got cut out around this time.” Joe supplies, looking at Cisco who nods.

“I’ll see if I can restore the sound.” Cisco says, and begins fiddling with the sound controls on his computer, after one button press, the sound comes and it is foreboding.

Claris’s voice is deep and disturbed. “I did what you asked. I challenged him.”

A broken voice sounds in return. “You did what I asked, but you did not do everything. You did not take out his disciple.”

“There was no disciple. There was only him. The Flash was the only one there. I could not take out someone who was not there.” Claris replies his voice fearful.

“We told you who his disciple was and where to find him. You failed.” The voices reply sounding like a cacophony.

“Please…I can still help.” Claris says getting to his knees.

“Help….” The voice replies. “I think not.”  The group watch spell bound as Claris is thrown from one place to another, by a force none of them can see, and then a spike protrudes from his chest and he falls to the ground, the image goes black straight after.

Barry looks away from the screen toward Joe, and asks. “Claris is dead?” He knows what he saw on the screen but he needs confirmation.

“Yes, his heart was punctured.” Joe replies, the image causing him to shudder. “Julian dealt with the scene.”

“There was no sign of who did the deed. No fingerprints, no DNA, nothing.” Eddie supplies seeing the confused look on Barry’s face. “The only thing Julian could tell us was that whatever did the deed, was sharp and precise.”

“So, what are you saying? That this thing, whatever it was just appeared, and killed Claris and no alarms went off?” Cisco asks, staring at the screen where the blackness is like a shadow.

“Yes. We’re not sure how. The alarms are set to a pretty high frequency to check for everyone and everything. None of the other metas were disturbed or taken out, just Claris.” Eddie replies.

“And that voice that you heard, we tried to run a system can to identify it, but nothing came up.” Joe adds, thinking of how Julian had looked so frustrated by that.

Barry nods and says. “I didn’t think it would. I don’t think there’s a system around today that could identify whatever that thing was that was speaking.” He runs a hand over his face, and sighs. “So, what do we do from here?”

Joe sighs. “There is very little that we can do. Whoever killed Claris is still at large, and as such we need to be careful. It’s obvious from this clip that whoever it was, wants you found and challenged.”

“And this apprentice this guy mentioned?” Wally asks, speaking for the first time. “Who could that be?”

Barry shrugs. “I don’t know. I don’t have an apprentice.” The thought had trickled into his mind once or twice when he was on holiday with Caitlin, it would be nice to have someone out there in the field with him. But at the same time, it would be incredibly dangerous, and so he’d left it be. He takes another breath and then says. “Do you want me to come into work today?”

Joe shakes his head. “No, we told Julian you were ill, better keep that going.”

Caitlin laughs then. “Is there something you’re not telling us Detective?”

Joe sighs. “I’m not sure yet. Something seems off about Julian, he’s a hard worker but he prefers to be alone far often than not. And there’s the fact that Patty still isn’t back.”

Barry seizes on that. “Really? When was the last time you saw her?” He feels Caitlin take his hand then.

“Around four days before you came back from your holiday. She seemed fine then, but nothing since. Her phone must be off and she’s not responding to any emails according to Julian.” Joe says.

“I could go and see whether or not she’s okay?” Barry suggests.

Joe considers this a moment then shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. I’m sure she’ll be back soon.” With that he nods, says goodbye and then walks out of the lab with his partner.

Iris speaks then. “Well I need to head back to work, there might be something that could help explain Claris’s death there.” She turns and leaves.

Wally soon follows his sister, leaving Barry, Caitlin and Cisco the only ones in the cortex. Caitlin looks at her boyfriend and says. “You think you know why Claris was killed.”

Barry doesn’t even need to ask why Caitlin thinks that, she’s become very good at reading his expression over the past three years. “I do. Something he said at the end made me wonder. He said we’d fought before, but I have no memory of ever fighting him. And he mentioned something called Flashpoint. But I have no idea what that is.”

Both Cisco and Caitlin look confused over this. “Perhaps he was merely trying to distract you? He was fast, but he wasn’t as fast as you. Perhaps he needed something to keep your attention elsewhere?”

“Most likely.” Barry agrees. Though the thought continues to bother him.


	5. After The Rival

****

It was nice to have a bit of a quiet night in. The holiday they had taken had been good, but since coming back they’d been kept busy. Small crimes, and some larger ones had meant Barry was up and around all day and night. Whether it was as a CSI or as the Flash. Caitlin had been kept busy as well as a result, and they’d not really had much time for one another. Now however, things were quiet and so they were happy just to sit down in front of the T.V. and talk about all sorts of things. This was what Barry loved, sitting down, relaxing, with Caitlin in his arms.

He looks down at her now, her head resting on his chest and he hums contentedly. “God, I’ve missed this.” He says.

Caitlin smiles, and moves her head to look into Barry’s eyes. “Me too. You’d think that things would’ve settled down a little bit, since everything with Zoom.”

Barry laughs. “I know right. But again, it seems the villains of Central City have no sense whatsoever. Still, I’m glad that I still get to do this thing.”

“How do you mean?” Caitlin asks, though she thinks she has a good idea.

“Well, I mean, towards the end of dealing with Zoom and Cobalt Blue, I didn’t know whether I still had it in me, to keep putting on the mask and going out there. I was afraid. But now, now I’m not.” Barry replies smiling.

Caitlin smiles in response and leans forward and kisses him, she pulls away before he can deepen the kiss and says. “I’m glad.”

Barry grins, but then his face flattens out. A deep concern comes to the forefront of his mind. “Why do you think Claris was after me Cait? I don’t think I’ve done anything to anger the speed force, and the man was fast, there’s no doubt about it. Yet, he claimed we had fought one another before, and I have no memory of doing so.”

Caitlin bites her lip in thought. She has been considering this, and as of yet she hasn’t reached a suitable conclusion. “Well, I’m not sure. What we saw of the video, Claris was definitely talking to someone, someone who must have put the thought into his head. Yet who that person was I do not know. All I know is that they must be quite powerful to kill Claris without showing up on camera.”

Barry nods. “I know. There’s also the fact that Iris hasn’t been able to find anything like this before in any other city. And when I spoke to Clark he didn’t know of something like this before either.” Barry hesitates then, unsure of whether to mention the word Flashpoint, something about it stirs memories within him, but whether they are his own or someone else’s he does not know.

Caitlin sees the hesitation in her boyfriend’s face and she wonders at it. “What is it Barry?”

Deciding that he might as well tell her and get her view on the matter, Barry says. “When I knocked Claris down, he mentioned that we had fought before, and when I said that I didn’t know what he was on about, he mentioned something called Flashpoint.”

A memory flashes in Caitlin’s brain, of a hospital, and of being whizzed away, as soon as it comes though it is gone. “Flashpoint?” she asks. “Why would he call it that?”

Barry raises one shoulder and lowers it in a shrug. “I don’t know. But something about the name has been bothering me since. It’s my name, but I don’t know why it’s there. It seems so wrong. And then there’s the husks as well.”

“Husks?” Caitlin asks, this was something Barry hadn’t mentioned before.

“Yeah…before I fought Claris I’d just come from a crime scene where there was a husk left behind of a woman. The same height and shape as Patty.” Barry says, the image playing in his mind, the data flowing through him.

Caitlin’s eyes widen then. “You don’t think it could be her, do you?”

“I don’t know. It’s been a week since we came back, and she hasn’t been into the office one day since. That’s not like her. Usually she’s good about coming into work on time and when she can’t make it she usually phones ahead to say why. But so far nothing.” Barry replies.

Caitlin sees her boyfriend shift slightly, doing the thing he always does when he’s nervous and so she takes his hand and squeezes reassuringly. “I’m sure she’s fine. Maybe her phone died? Maybe she’s been somewhere without phone reception?”

“Maybe.” Barry says. Deciding that he’d rather not think about that just now, he turns to his girlfriend and asks. “What do you want to do this weekend then?”

Caitlin grins, leaning forward, surprised at her own boldness she plants a kiss on Barry’s lips, then another one, then another. She presses a hand on his chest and feels a thrill run through her when he responds, kissing her back, leaning down on the sofa. She straddles him and whispers. “I was thinking this. If that’s alright with you?”

Barry grins at Cait. “Oh it’s more than alright with me.” He leans up, capturing her lips with his and soon enough they lose themselves to the tumble of the dance, and their love. A peaceful feeling settles over them as the twists and turns of the dance take hold. When they are done, Barry finds himself lying on the sofa, Caitlin’s head on his chest, his breathing slowly returning to normal, he kisses her hair and whispers to her. “I love you Caitlin Snow. More than anything else in the world.”

Caitlin feels her heart flutter at his words. “I love you too Barry.”

They fall into a companionable silence after that, no words needed, allowing their love for one another to guide them to sleep for a time, until the next adventure comes.


	6. Husks

A deep sip of beer and Barry was able to relax, it had been a stressful week. Patty was still not back in the office, there had been a string of robberies and other such activity and now three more husks had turned up but there were no bodies as of yet. As he puts his beer down, Barry looks at Eddie and asks. “What do you think is doing this? It can’t be something human. Yet nothing we’ve tried has brought anything up.”

Eddie fiddles with the label on his beer bottle, thinking about the latest crime scene, there had been no blood, there had been nothing but a simple white husk, the third one of the week. “I’m not sure Barr. I’ve thought about it long and hard, but nothing comes up. I don’t know and it worries me.” He thinks about what he and Iris had talked about, and he says. “It might be some sort of shape shifter? I’m not sure, I know there was a case of that in Bludhaven, but there were a group of metas to deal with that.”

“Yeah.” Barry says, remembering the exhilaration he had felt reading about Nightwing and Starfire and Raven, all metas he had read about as a child in his comic books. “I don’t know what it could be, things are getting really complicated.” He pauses, chances a look at Joe who seems to be staring into space. “Joe? Are you alright?”

Joe blinks. “Huh?”

“Are you alright, you seem a bit out there.” Barry asks. His foster father blinks again before responding.

Joe takes a deep breath. “I spoke to Patty’s folks today.” He sees both Barry and Eddie straighten up, his heart feels heavy now. “They haven’t seen her since she came home for Christmas a couple of months ago. They haven’t heard anything from her for about three weeks now.”

Barry swallows. “So, what do you think that means?”

Joe sighs. “I do not know. All I know is that she’s been gone for a long time now, and no one has heard from her. I think the time has come for us to mount a full search. Wherever she is, she needs to be found.”

“I agree. We need to speak to everyone who last saw her and we need to put out a missing person’s report.” Eddie says, thinking of the last thing Patty had said to him. “I know she was heading out somewhere the last time I saw her, but I never saw her again.”

“When was this?” Barry asks, instinctively his mind goes through all the worst case scenarios. Scenarios he desperately hopes are not true, though he has a sinking feeling that they might be.

“This was around three weeks ago, before you came back from your holiday. She said she needed to get some stuff from somewhere and that she’d be back. I had to run point on a homicide so I didn’t have the chance to think about where she might’ve been. Julian said she’d come back and gone out again when I spoke to him the next day and I bought that.” Eddie says.

Joe notices the way his son in law says the word bought and finds himself forced to ask. “What do you mean you bought that? Do you not believe Julian now?”

Eddie takes a deep breath. “I’ve had a long time to think about this, and I know we joke about it, but there is definitely something off with Julian. He has this look about him sometimes as if he is assessing you for potential vulnerabilities. It’s similar to how Eobard used to look at us all, and it freaks me out.”

“I can see what you mean. Still he doesn’t seem like a killer, does he?” Joe asks.

“Neither did Eobard.” Barry points out. “He was a wheel chair bound scientist until we found out the truth about him. And that was by pure luck. Julian, is smarter than Eobard was in that sense. I think if there is something about him that is off, he would’ve gone to a lot to hide it, and hide it well.”

“So, how are we supposed to find that out?” Eddie asks. “It’s not as if we can simply go up to him and ask him out right, now is it?”

“No, but you forget, we’ve got the time vault in the grounds of Star Labs. It would be easy enough to run a name test on him there and see what we find. If it’s something bad, then we can work from there. Same with Patty. I’m sure that thing would know what had changed and what hadn’t.” Barry says.

“But isn’t that thing merely showing what happened in Eobard Thawne’s time, not our current time?” Joe asks, he still has difficult wrapping his head around all of this business sometimes.

“Sometimes yes, other times not so much. If we say the right things and search for the right things it could help us massively.” Barry replies, feeling better now that he knows just what he needs to do to actually solve this problem and find Patty.

Cisco who has been tinkering with the footage from the latest crime scene finally speaks. “Guys, I think I might have found something that could be of use to you.” He puts the laptop down on the table and presses play. “Look at the footage.” He watches each of their faces and sees them exhale. “Did you see the figure in the background? The one with the hood and the mask?”

“Yes.” Barry says, looking at the footage. “Play it again.” They watch as the man from the scene today walks along oblivious, and then stops his essence being sucked out of him as a figure, a grainy figure, but a figure nonetheless stands before him doing the deed. “Who and what is that?”

“I think we’ve just found the thing responsible for the husks. Now we need to run a test on the face.” Cisco says.

“Yeah, and make sure no one else sees this Cisco.” Joe says, at the inquisitive look he gets he says. “I think I might have an idea.”

 


	7. Kidnap

“I’ll see you tomorrow Cisco.” Caitlin says as she switches off her computer and gets up, she looks over at her friend and sees the pain etched into his face. “Try not to worry too much. I’m sure whatever’s bothering Laurel, she’ll tell you.”

Cisco nods. “I’m sure. Anyway, have a good night.”

Caitlin walks over to Cisco, plants a soft kiss against his cheek then turns and walks out. She gets into the elevator, taking her phone out of her bag, she texts Barry, letting him know she’s leaving and that she’ll be home soon. The elevator pings at the entrance level, and she gets out. She walks out of the front door and into the car park. She feels a slight chill in the air, and she makes a note to wear her jumper tomorrow. Likely it’ll be even colder tomorrow. She gets to her car, and feels something shift, before she can do anything she feels something hard hit her, and the world goes black.

Caitlin blinks, her head thrumming with pain. The world is dark around her; she turns her head to the left and groans as a jolt runs through her. She hears footsteps and calls out. “Hello? Is there anybody out there?”

Silence, then a voice says in hushed excitement. “She’s awake my lord, she’s awake.” The voice disappears, and then silence descends once more for a time. Caitlin blinks and tries to get the dull ache in her head to go away. Her bag is with her; it’s wrapped around her as it was before she got hit. She tries to figure out just where she is, but she can’t see anything. Why is it so dark in here?

As soon as she thinks that, a light comes on, though there are no candles, or bulbs here from what she can see. A hooded figure stands before her. “Ah, Caitlin Snow. I am glad that you are awake. We were beginning to worry.” The figure’s voice is distorted, like Zoom’s was.

“Who are you?” Caitlin demands.

“A concerned party.” The voice replies.

“Where am I?” Caitlin asks, fear creeping into her tone now.

“You are somewhere away from the activity of the world. Somewhere safe, for now.” The voice replies.

“What do you want with me?” Caitlin asks, hating how her voice shakes.

The hooded figure comes closer, she can see nothing of his face, but she can see the darkness of his clothes. “I have come here to talk to you about some things. Specifically, the Flash.”

“I don’t know anything.” Caitlin lies.

The hooded figure laughs. “Oh come now, do not lie to me. We both know the truth of the matter. The Flash is your boyfriend, and he works for the police department in this city. What I want you to tell me is this. How did he defeat The Rival?”

“What concern is that of yours?” Caitlin asks, pain ripples through her then and she has to bite down hard not to scream.

“The Rival was an experiment. He failed. So, tell me, how did he defeat him?” the hooded figure demands.

Caitlin grits her teeth, she does not want to give anything away to this thing, whatever it might be. Yet pain shoots through her, demanding attention. She bites down the urge to scream, and eventually reluctantly she says. “He was faster than him, smarter about how he went about doing his business.”

The pain stops, and the hooded figure sighs. “I see. Claris was far too inexperienced for me to give him the power and the responsibility I did. I see that now.”

“You gave Claris his power?” Caitlin asks, seizing on that little titbit of information. “How?”

“I have power beyond your wildest comprehension. I know how to use that power. And I have seen what you will become.” The hooded figure says.

Hesitantly, Caitlin asks. “What do you mean?” She thinks of her Earth 2 doppelganger and shudders at the thought.

“I have seen frost everywhere, when I look for you. I have seen your power and it is glorious. Do you wish to have such power? Such strength as to never depend on anyone ever again?” the hooded figure asks.

Caitlin listens to the words and is horrified to find that a part of her is actually tempted by them. But then she remembers the things Barry described how dejected he sounded when he told her what had happened between their two doppelgangers and she shakes her head. “No. I do not want that.”

The hooded figure laughs. “I thought you’d say that. A shame, for you must have that power for this plan to work.” Before Caitlin can say another word, she sees a light glow somewhere close by, she hears a word being said over and over again. The pain in her head echoes around her, like an annoying symphony and she demands release, she screams, by god does she scream. Then the pain stops and the figure stands before her, a glowing light illuminating a masked face, a death mask. “It is done now. You may leave.” The binds holding her disappear.

Caitlin staggers forward, is horrified to see ice coming out of her hands as she reaches for the hooded figure, only to find him gone, nowhere in sight. “Where are you? Who are you?” she bellows, her voice one she does not recognise.

“I am Alchemy. And this is the beginning of the end.” The voice says, before the room goes quiet.

Caitlin tries to calm her breathing, looking at her hands in the darkness, eventually the ice recedes. Somehow she manages to make her way out of the room wherever it is, she staggers back into the night, takes her phone out and calls Barry. Her boyfriend is there in an instant, and she wants to tell him everything, but she doesn’t she merely tells him of who took her. Inside she cries for grief.

 


	8. Wally

Jitters was a relaxing place to go to after a hard day’s work. Joe never thought he’d ever say that, but it was true. Slowly but surely things were falling into place. Life with Wally was good, his son was a good kid, a smart one as well. Looking at him though, Joe could tell there was something bothering him. That is why he finds himself asking. “How’s school going Wally?”

Wally takes a sip of his coffee, hesitates for a moment, a lot happens at college, but not all of it is stuff he can really share with his dad. “Yeah, things are going good, thanks Dad. There’s just a few things that have been bothering me.” He sees his dad nod, as if he had suspected such a thing, and he has to remind himself that his dad is a cop. Of course, he’s going to be suspicious. “It’s just that, I’m not really sure what to do once I finish.” He can see that his dad might be about to lecture him, so he goes on. “I’ve had a look at all the potential opportunities for jobs in engineering, and the only place that has anything which could be a good fit, is off in Australia.”

Joe nearly splutters out his coffee. “Australia?! Are you sure there’s nothing a little closer to home?”

Wally shakes his head. “Nope. I’ve looked everywhere, and I can’t find anything.” He starts playing with the napkin near his coffee cup. “That’s why I’m thinking of asking for a job at Star Labs.”

“At Star Labs? Why there?” Joe asks, not sure he quite understands.

“Well, I’m good with my hands, I’m a damn good engineer, and from what I understand they need an engineer there. Besides, it would be a good way to get to know Barry properly, I feel as if we only meet when something bad happens, or at family dinner.” Wally says.

Joe thinks about that for a moment, then he sighs. “Well, if you wish to apply, do so. Just make sure you speak to Cisco and Caitlin first.” His son nods, and they fall into a companionable silence.  Something that is interrupted when Joe looks outside and sees a woman fighting off a masked figure near her car. He stands up, looks at his son and says. “Wally stay here.” He moves from the table, his phone in his hand, looking at the masked figure as he walks out of the shop. The figure is big, muscular, probably a former football player. “CCPD, stop right there.” Joe calls out as he gets closer to the car.

The masked man stops, looks at him and then runs at him. Joe braces himself, but the man doesn’t hit him, instead he’s gone right past him. Joe watches him for a second then goes running after him. “CCPD stop right there.” He shouts, but the man does not stop. If anything, that just makes him run faster. _Shit, he’s running toward Jitters._ Joe begins moving toward his phone to call in a few spare officers, but before he can the man stops and turns around.

“Ah detective,” the man says. “I’ve been dying to meet you.” The man draws out a knife and runs at him, Joe moves to the side, the man comes back, slashing and stabbing in the air. Joe struggles to withhold him, eventually, the guards from Jitters come out and help him subdue the man, but the man merely laughs. “You are not going to be able to stop what comes next. Morea Mortis.” The man keeps laughing, as Joe takes his phone out of his pocket and calls for a car to come and take the man to the station.

Wally comes out of Jitters and asks his dad. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine just a bit out of breath. Haven’t had to run that fast in a long time.” Joe replies.

Wally nods, and then looks up. “I think that guy might’ve been a meta. It’s not meant to be raining today.”

Joe glances up at the sky, seeing the dark clouds forming, hearing the crackle of thunder. “Get inside now. Everyone get inside.” He bellows, he and Wally are nearly in the door when a gust of wind pushes Wally back. “Wally!” he yells, he makes to get his son, but for some reason he cannot move. He must watch helplessly as his son is buffeted by the wind and then hit by a bolt of lightning. He sees his son’s body shake and shiver under the pressure, sees his eyes roll upward, and he hears the call of the wild, a chant echoing on the back of everything. Eventually it stops and he runs forward to his son. “Wally! Wally, can you hear me?” Joe asks desperately. His son does not respond so he calls Barry, who appears as quickly as he can, his foster son takes his son to Star Labs, Joe following in his car, driving as quickly as he can. They get to the lab, and Caitlin says something about Wally going into shock, he’s not paying attention, not sure if he can or not. All he can hear is the words that man said before he was taken away. His son is lying on a table, being kept alive with everything Star Labs has, but there doesn’t seem to be anything to be done. He calls the precinct and asks to speak with the Captain, the word comes then, the death blow to his hopes. The prisoner killed himself an hour into lock up. Joe slumps down against the wall, and yells his anger.

 


	9. Mirror, Mirror

****

Wally remained asleep, he did not stir, he did not blink. It was as if he was in a coma, truth be told he most likely was. Whatever had hit him during his meeting with Joe had done this, and so they kept an eye on him at Star Labs, but there was nothing more they could do for him. Barry couldn’t stand being there and not being able to help, that was why he had jumped at the opportunity to deal with a new threat, the return of serial thief Sam Scudder back from the dead, and with some new powers as well. As he races towards Scudder and his girlfriend, Barry knows that they might need to have a backup plan, if the mirror capabilities are true. He stops before the two of them and says. “You really couldn’t stay away? I thought you’d have learned by now.”

Scudder looks unimpressed. “Keep talking Flash.” With that he runs towards a mirror and disappears, as Barry flashes toward it, Scudder’s girlfriend says something and the ground shakes beneath his feet, causing him to stumble. Scudder appears and hits him sending him sprawling. “Come now Flash, you didn’t think I’d make it easy for you, did you?” The man disappears again, and Barry races around the mirrors breaking each one of them, but before he can break the last one, Scudder grabs his girlfriend and disappears.

Barry presses a finger to his comms and asks. “Guys where’s he going?”

Cisco does a quick search on the computer and says. “Central Tower, Thirty Third and Lex.”

Barry nods, and then races off, his heart hammering in his chest. If Scudder’s girlfriend is also a meta, he’s going to need some help, he thinks about saying this to Cisco as he races off, but before he can say anything he’s at Central Tower, and Scudder stands there waiting and watching. “Thinking about catching me Flash? I’d reconsider that.” Scudder says, just as his girlfriend, who Barry hears Cisco name Top, does that thing she did before. The ground shakes underneath him he staggers forward, but he is not quick enough, he falls, Scudder disappears, then reappears, a whisper before Barry is dragged into the Mirror Universe. He watches Scudder disappear, and tries to flash out of it, but he can’t. Phasing doesn’t work either, he stands there and yells, though he cannot hear his own yell.

Cisco hammers out some instructions on his computer and says to Caitlin and Iris. “He’s stuck inside the mirrors that Scudder uses, we need to get a mirror in here fast, before he gets sucked in properly.” He watches as they hurry off to bring in one of those large mirrors he used to see in his grandmother’s house as a child. He stands there and places his hands in front of the mirror, vibing, or that’s what he thinks he’s doing, he’s not really sure. Still, he breathes a sigh of relief when Barry appears. They can’t hear what he’s saying, but eventually, it clicks, different frequency, frequency modulator is brought forward and Barry talks.

“I’ve tried phasing out of here, I’ve tried flashing out. There’s nothing that seems to work.” Barry says.

Caitlin stands there, watching her boyfriend’s face shape into one of pain, and her heart lurches. She could free him she thinks, using her new powers, but she’s scared. If she uses them now, will she become like her doppelganger? They try breaking the mirror, they try shaking it all to no avail, she sees Barry’s despondency grow. Eventually, she decides enough is enough. “Can I try something?” she asks, sensing that they’re all wondering what she will be able to do, that narks her a little, but she puts that to the side. Raising her hands, ice comes out of them, and soon enough Barry is able to phase out. She sees the look of surprise on her boyfriend’s face, the looks of surprise and consternation on the others’ faces, but she ignores them, she runs forward and hugs Barry, whispering into his chest. “I’m sorry.”

Barry is not sure what to feel, his girlfriend has the same powers as her doppelganger, but she’s nothing like her. He hears her whisper her apologies into his chest, but kisses her hair and whispers. “Thank you.” Then the computer beeps and they find Scudder and his girlfriend near a bank, with lots of mirrors. An idea forms in Barry’s head. “I think we need to get Scudder into the mirror there, and destroy the others, we then need his girlfriend to do the thing she does that makes the ground shake, that will destroy the mirror and force Scudder to exit or be trapped. If Joe and Eddie can be there waiting, we should be fine.”

“How will you get Top to do her thing?” Caitlin asks curiously.

“I need Cisco with me.” Barry says, at his friend’s exclamation he hurriedly explains. “You can hit her whilst I deal with Scudder, she needs to be pushed into that light, otherwise we’re finished.”

Reluctantly Cisco agrees, and in the time, it takes him to get ready, they run through the plan once more. Soon enough, he stands stock still, thinking of the bank, and the portal opens, he and Barry race through it, arriving there.

“Scudder.” Barry calls out. “Your time is done.”

“Time is a funny thing. I think the time has run out for you.” Scudder says, before running into the mirror.

Barry flashes breaking all the mirrors, as Scudder moves, trapping him in one, Cisco meanwhile hits Top with his blasts of power, causing her to roll back and scream in agony, the sound is a disconcerting one, but eventually she does what they hoped she would. The ground shakes, trapped in only one mirror, Scudder staggers out cut and bleeding, straight into police cuffs. A job well done, they celebrate, but when that is all done, Barry returns to Star Labs, hugs Caitlin and whispers. “It’ll be alright. I promise you.”


	10. Embrace Me

A cold winter’s day was coming to life outside. Caitlin thought that it was fitting. The cold was reflecting her mood, or rather her fears. They’d dealt with Mirror Master and Top both were now locked up within the Pipeline, in a place where their powers would be of no effect. There was no excuse not to talk to Barry about what he had learned, and so here they were in their flat, pictures of them on holiday decorating the walls. Barry was sat before her, holding her hands, as she felt her heart hammer. “I don’t know where to start.” She says, hearing the quiver in her voice.

Barry squeezes Caitlin’s hands, he fighting the urge to scream himself, he doesn’t want to lose Caitlin. He remains calm and says. “Why not start from the beginning? How did you get these powers?”

Caitlin nods. “When I went missing. I got kidnapped by someone calling himself Alchemy. He asked me a lot of questions about you, about what you were doing and what your capabilities were. I didn’t understand why he was asking me those things, so I said little. He mentioned that he had sent the Rival and that the man had failed to do as he had asked. He then mentioned that I was part of his plan. He did something, said something, there was a great flash of light and then next thing I knew, the ropes binding me together were frozen off.” she shivers a little, and Barry pulls her to him.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Barry asks, thinking of how Caitlin had clung to him when he’d finally found her.

Caitlin pulls away and inhales sharply. “I was scared, I still am. I heard a little about what my Earth two counterpart was like, and I was terrified that if I told you then, you’d leave, that the team would leave. I didn’t want that.”

Barry cups Caitlin’s face and whispers. “I would never leave you Cait. I love you.”

Caitlin feels tears running down her cheeks. She hates herself for saying the words that have long fought within her. “I know, but everyone who has ever said that has left me.”

Barry is momentarily taken aback, then he asks. “Who?”

Caitlin’s vision is blurred by the tears, running a track down her face. Her voice quivers as she replies. “My Dad, he died. My Mom disappeared. Ronnie… I don’t know why you would be any different.”

Barry takes a deep shuddering breath. He holds Caitlin’s hands in his. “Cait, look at me.” His girlfriend’s green eyes focus on his and he says. “I love you Caitlin. And I know I might be reckless sometimes, but I promise you, I will never leave you. I couldn’t if I tried, I love you, and I want to be with you. Nothing will ever stop me from being by your side.”

Caitlin nods, then allows Barry to pull her to him. She whispers into his chest. “You promise?”

Barry’s heart aches at how pained Caitlin sounds, but he kisses the top of her head, and says. “I promise.” Caitlin moves her head from his chest, and looks at him and he says it again. “I promise you Caitlin, I will not leave you. Not now, not ever.”

Caitlin nods, smiling weakly. “I’m sorry about this.” A silence follows then, as they think over what to do next, it passes unsaid between them that this is something they will decide together, as a couple, as a family.

Barry breaks the silence hesitantly asking. “Could you ask your mother? She might be able to help.”

Caitlin laughs shakily. “I considered that, but I don’t think that would do anyone, any good. I haven’t spoken to my mother in years, we didn’t exactly part on the best of terms.”

Barry fights his curiosity, now is not the time to ask about that, instead he suggests. “What about going to Earth 2, we could find Harrison and Jessie and get their help.”

“We could, but what happens if they refuse to help? After all, Killer Frost did do a lot of damage on their earth, from what I’ve been told.” Caitlin replies, feeling her and Barry’s frustration mingling together.

Barry runs a hand through his hair. “Then, what about trying something at Star Labs? We could see if there is anything that would change the make-up of the gene?”

Caitlin scrunches up her lip for a moment, chewing on it as she thinks about what Barry suggests. “I think that would be worth a go. But I don’t want to detract from efforts to bring Wally back.”

Barry sighs, that’s just like his Caitlin, always thinking about others. “Joe and Iris won’t mind. Hell, neither will Wally. I know they’d want you do whatever you need to, to feel like yourself.”

Caitlin nods, seeing the sense in that. She looks at their entwined hands then at Barry and says. “Thank you, Barry.”

Barry smiles. “It’s nothing.” He leans forward and presses a kiss to his girlfriend’s nose.

 


	11. Killer Frost

“I’ll see you back home, Barr, I just need to get something from the store.” Caitlin says, she hears Barry’s reply and smiles, before heading out of the cortex, she takes the lift up to the main entrance, and walks out. Another long and hard day at the lab, no metas, but she’d tried figuring out how exactly to get a hold over her powers. Nothing seemed to have worked so far, and she was a little concerned, still, it was early days yet, perhaps she’d be able to get it all sorted relatively soon. She gets to her car door when she hears a slight cough. Turning around she sees a man wearing shades, which is odd, considering the late hour. “Can I help you?” she asks.

“Oh you most definitely can.” The man replies, taking his glasses off, Caitlin has a moment to be surprised, Ray Bivolo! Before the light hits her and all else fades, but anger.

Anger at gods alone knows what, but it is there. She finds that she wants to take her rage out on something so she freezes the ground, Bivolo has disappeared, but that does not bother, she will find another thing to take her anger out on. The ground freezes underneath her as she walks, straight to the car park camera. She looks right into it and snarls. “Come out, you coward.”

Barry watches the car park footage, noticing Bivolo, and then Caitlin’s change. He feels panic begin to swirl inside of him. “Cisco, we need to do something.” His friend nods and soon enough they’re both suited up, and heading out to the car park.

“Ah, Flash, how good of you to come, and you’ve brought Vibe as well, perfect.” Killer Frost snarls.

“Caitlin, we need to take you inside. Bivolo’s got you, we need to bring you inside.” Barry says softly.

Caitlin replies by throwing ice at him, he manages to duck, and when he comes back up, Killer Frost stares at him. “You always were less than Ronnie you know. A replacement, not the real thing, never the real thing. You killed my husband.” Another burst of ice comes out and hits him.

Barry falls to the floor, his heart aching. Caitlin had constantly reassured him that she didn’t blame him for Ronnie’s death, he’d believed her, but maybe that wasn’t true? He gets up and tries to speak, but Caitlin hits him with another blast of ice, he falls back down and his arms flail slightly. “Pah, you can’t even get up and do anything Barry. Speed and ice don’t go together. Only fire and ice do.” The words cut at him, he wants to cry but he can’t.

Cisco can tell his friend is hurt. He looks at Caitlin and moves his hands hitting her with a blast. She falls and gets back up. “Good. Now we’ve got some competition.” She fires off an icicle, Cisco fires back, breaking the icicle, Caitlin fires at him, he breaks the icicles and hits her again.

Barry staggers up and flashes over to Caitlin. “Caitlin, please stop, we can help you. You know we can.”

For a moment, Caitlin’s eyes go from ice, to green, and her expression is pleading. “Help me!” she begs, but then she is gone and Killer Frost is back hurling ice at him, he ducks and dodges, but one hits him in the back causing him to fall. “Ah, you fail to learn Flash.” Caitlin replies snarling.

Cisco decides enough is enough at that moment. He fires off a quick blast, hitting Caitlin in the chest, then another that hits her in the face, and then a third and final blast that knocks her out. Then he fires at the ground, removing the ice on the ground. He walks over to her, creates a portal to the underground part of Star Labs, picks her up and throws her in, closes the portal, then picks up Barry and hauls him back into the Lab. Barry wakes up some time later, demanding to see Caitlin, no questions asked.

Caitlin stands at the front of her prison cell, smirking at him. “Come to kill me Flash? Like you did to my husband, like you did to the Reverse Flash?”

Barry stares at her, his girlfriend, at the anger within her and he simply asks. “What has you this angry? Bivolo’s power makes people’s internal anger a lot worse. So, tell me Caitlin, has this been bothering you since the wormhole?”

Killer Frost smirks. “Let me out and I’ll tell you.” Barry hesitates, then Caitlin’s eyes turn normal again. “Don’t do it Barry, she’s too strong!” the eyes change back and Killer Frost stands before him in the cell. “Do it Barry.” She snarls.

Barry sighs. He opens the cell, allowing her to walk out. She stops before him, and he simply says. “You want to go free, you can, but first you have to kill me.” Her eyebrows shoot up and her mouth falls open in an expression so reminiscent of Caitlin is makes his heart hurt.

“Don’t test me, Allen.” Killer Frost snarls.

“If you really want to be a killer and live up to your name, do it. Kill me.” Barry replies simply, not really caring anymore. Frost uses her powers; the room gets colder and an icicle appears in Caitlin’s hand. “Go on, do it.” Barry urges. “Do it. Do it like she would do.” Frost hesitates, so Barry grabs her hand and pulls it forward so that the icicle is pressing against his chest. “Do it!” he snarls.

Her hand hovers, it shakes, Caitlin feels horrified, she considers Barry’s eyes, and the icicle disappears. “Barry.” She cries, throwing herself against her boyfriend’s chest crying, not able to believe what had happened.

Barry puts his arms around his girlfriend and whispers. “It’s alright Cait, I’ve got you.” Caitlin mumbles something incoherent into his chest, but they stay like that for a long while, until Caitlin pulls back, then they walk hand in hand up to the cortex, where Cisco sits.

“I’m sorry Cisco.” Caitlin apologises, thinking of blurred memories.

Cisco waves it off, though deep down there is something itching at him. “It’s fine. Bivolo tried to rob a bank whilst we were dealing with this, he got shot and died.”

“Is that why his power ran out?” Barry asks.

Cisco shakes his head. “No, it was because of you, and your love for Caitlin.”

Barry looks at Caitlin and pulls her closer. “Thanks Cisco.” He whispers, his friend nods and then gets up and walks out of the room. Barry looks down at Caitlin and asks. “How are you feeling?”

“Terrible.” Caitlin answers honestly. “And scared.”

Barry presses a kiss to her hair and whispers. “I promise you we will work this out together.”

Caitlin nods, but the fear of everything that happened, and Cisco’s face now, runs through her mind. “I hope so.”


	12. Alchemy and Savitar

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Barry asks, not for the first time. He hates having to ask so often, but ever since Caitlin’s encounter with Bivolo, she’s been looking a lot paler.

Caitlin gives her boyfriend a weak smile. “I’m fine Barry, honestly.” She appreciates his concern, and is somewhat surprised that her powers haven’t played up again. Though as she looks at the bracelet on her hand, she surmises that that might be why, her powers are dampened by the thing, and so far, it hasn’t run out of charge.

Barry takes Caitlin’s hand and squeezes reassuringly. He looks at Joe and asks. “So, what’s the story with Bivolo?” That he’d died they knew, but the how was something Barry had been pondering.

Joe takes a deep breath, looks at Barry, then at Caitlin, he’d been horrified when he’d heard about what had happened, and had lost any guilt he might have felt when he’d shot Bivolo. “Bivolo was cornered coming out of a bank. He was wearing his shades, and the moment he moved to take them off, I shot him.” At the look of surprise on Barry’s face, Joe shrugs. “His eyes are his weapon; I was defending myself.”

Caitlin snorts a little, it is a very good response that. “So, he definitely is dead?”

“Yes, the ME confirmed it the moment she got there. I checked and he had no pulse. Singh agrees with me as well. He was dangerous and needed to be stopped.” Joe says simply.

Caitlin nods. Adding a little tearily. “Thanks Joe.”

Joe pulls her into a one-armed hug. “Hey, no need to thank me. Your family Cait.”

Cisco clears his throat, and speaks. “Can I?”

Barry nods, sensing that Cisco is back to normal now after everything, he is relieved. “Go ahead.”

“I’ve done some work on tracing where Bivolo was after the incident with the Reverse Flash. It seems he went underground, he disappeared without a trace, spent some time in Star City, before being locked up in Iron Heights, he got out on a good behaviour clause in his terms of imprisonment. But disappeared again, and then reappeared around two weeks ago.” Cisco says, pulling up footage on the computers. “Here, you can see him talking to a figure.”

Caitlin notices the hood on the figure and its slight limp. “That’s Alchemy!” she exclaims.

Barry looks at her alarmed. “You are sure?” he asks.

“I am, I recognise his hood and the limp.” Caitlin replies.

Barry looks at Cisco and asks. “Do you happen to know where this was taken?”

Cisco nods. “Near the docks.”

Barry thinks for a moment and is about to reply, when Joe’s phone rings, his Dad puts it on loud speaker, and Eddie’s voice comes ringing out. “We’ve got someone here claiming they need to speak to the Flash.”

A voice echoes over the phone. “Come to the Docks, Flash. Come to the docks and everything will be answered.”

The phone goes dead, and Barry doesn’t even need to think about it, he flashes off to the docks, finding himself face to face with a hooded figure wearing dark robes. “Are you Alchemy?” he asks.

The hooded figure says nothing for a brief moment and then speaks, its voice is distorted. “I am indeed. I take it Mr Bivolo did as he was asked. Your girlfriend is now battling with something that might well overwhelm her. You will need to watch as she battles and struggles with her condition.”

“Why are you doing this?” Barry asks. “What have we ever done to you?”

Alchemy laughs. “Oh, you do not remember. But then, how could you? Flash, there is so much you do not yet understand about the world we live in. I am merely doing what is deemed necessary. There is nothing greater than what I am doing.”

“Why, what is it you are doing exactly?” Barry asks curiously, aware that his comms are on.

Alchemy laughs. “Making sure that the world is prepared for the return of the one who can take us all to the light.”

Back at Star Labs, Cisco hurriedly begins entering everything he can think of to see what they can find out about Alchemy. Nothing appears, nothing at all. Only a mention of something called the Brahmastra, and then that is also gone. Cisco speaks into the comms. “Barry, be careful. We might be dealing with something out of Darhk’s world.”

Barry hears the warning and then asks Alchemy. “Who is this person who can take us all into the light? What exactly is it you are defining as the light?”

Alchemy laughs. “You shall see now.” He pulls out a stone and a blinding flash of light appears, then from out of that portal of light comes a figure cloaked in armour, a giant of a man, if he is indeed a man. Alchemy bows his head. “Welcome my lord.”

The figure looks at Alchemy, then at Barry, it roars and then flashes at Barry grabbing him and throwing him against one of the buildings. Barry hits the wall of the building, his back groaning in protest. Before he can so much as get up, the figure grabs him, and then they are running. They are out and the blows keep coming, a hit here, a hit there. Then they are back into the portal of light. Barry does not know how to keep his vision straight; he does not know what is happening. All he knows is that he is in a lot of pain.

They stop, not at the docks but outside Star Labs, the figure roars, Barry is distantly aware of figures hurrying out to see what is happening. The figure bellows again, then smacks Barry picks him up and smacks him again. Then once he is done, the figure throws him onto the ground and roars. “I am Savitar, God of Speed.” The thing disappears then. Barry lies on the ground, barely awake, Caitlin and Cisco rush over to him, and he grunts and groans.

As Barry is brought down to the medical rooms, Wally, who had been out for most of the past few weeks, shoots awake, gasping for breath, before disappearing into the night, flashing out with white and yellow lightning.

 

 


	13. Research

“Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Barry asks, his brows arching in concern.

Caitlin nods, smiling reassuringly. “I’m sure Barry, the bracelet is doing wonders for keeping the cold at bay.” The thought of turning into Killer Frost again is a terrifying one, she hasn’t taken the bracelet off at all since she was given it.

Barry nods, not entirely convinced but unwilling to press the point. He looks at Cisco and asks. “How are Wally’s tests looking?” His foster brother had woken up three weeks ago, with the speed force running through him and since then they’d been training together, they’d even stopped a few criminals together as well.

Caitlin replies first, a little hurt that Barry is asking Cisco first, silly she knows, but still. “Wally’s vitals are fine, everything is running smoothly there, he’s perfectly healthy.” She sees Barry flash her an apologetic smile and she relaxes, and takes his hand.

Cisco watches all of this relieved, he’d been afraid something might change between his two friends after she had come out, but evidently not. “Wally’s got a lot of speed in him. Whatever it was that was in that lightning strike, it’s given him a lot of power. He’s faster than you were at that stage.”

Barry nods, he’s noted that himself, Wally can do things with his speed, that Barry could never have dreamed of being able to do when he’d first gotten his power. “Yes, that he is. But he needs to focus a bit more. He’s too used to running out on steam to impress someone or the other.” Caitlin shoots him a smirk. “What?” he asks innocently.

Caitlin harrumphs. “If I remember correctly, when you got your speed you used to run off to talk to Iris, and impress her that way.” She keeps her voice teasing, though there is a small flash of jealousy which she knows is unwarranted, Barry loves her, Caitlin, not Iris, she knows this. Yet the voice in her head, her voice, keeps reminding her otherwise, or tries to anyway.

Barry laughs slightly, bringing Caitlin’s hand up to his lips and brushing a soft kiss to it. “True, but I quickly realised how stupid that was. Thanks to my physician.”

Caitlin laughs. “I see.”

Cisco clears his throat. “I’ve also done some research into Alchemy and this thing called the Brahmastra.”

Barry quirks an eyebrow up in question. “What have you managed to find?”

“Well, bugger all on Alchemy, it’s almost as if he appeared out of nowhere. As for the Brahmastra, well it appears to be an old thing, from prehistoric India. Made during the time when Europe was still cavemen and the like. An old weapon that could create and destroy life, and gave its wielder unlimited power. It is thought to have been part of an old tale from India, something called the Mahabharata.”

“The story of good and bad?” Caitlin enquires, and at Cisco and Barry’s questioning looks she blushes. “I did a bit of reading on the Mahabharata when I was younger.”

Barry smiles. “What’s the relevance of the thing to Alchemy?”

Cisco takes a moment to consider the question and then says. “I’m not sure, but I think I know what its relevance is to Savitar.”

Barry raises an eyebrow. “Go on.”

“Savitar is the Hindu God of Motion, in the stories it is claimed that he helped shape and make the Brahmastra, and that it gave him his power. From what I’ve learned, he might be the very first speedster, before him there were none. And it seems that the power he got drove him mad, he continued to hunger for more and more speed, he did experiments on himself that turned him into a monster, encased in armour, more beast than man. Eventually, he went mad, and the gods had to seal him away. Another speedster called Vega, sealed him away in the speed force, and took command of the Brahmastra, as a means of ensuring that Savitar could never make it out of his prison.” Cisco says.

“What happened to Vega?” Barry asks.

“He was murdered. One of Savitar’s followers killed him, and took the stone, but the stone ended up driving the man mad, and he killed himself. The stone is lost to history after that. Whether it ever really existed at all, is another question.” Cisco replies.

“Do we know how Vega defeated Savitar?” Barry asks, the memories of the beating he took fighting the God of Speed echo in his mind.

Cisco shakes his head. “No, nothing I’ve read says anything about that. It’s almost as if the records of it were lost to time as well.”

Barry groans. “Great, so now there’s going to be more encounters with the thing, and I’m going to have to struggle through it all again.”

“Well, we’ll be there with you, every step of the way.” Caitlin says, reassuringly, hating the look of pain that flits across her boyfriend’s face.

Barry smiles in recognition of this. “Yeah, that’s true. Just got to take it one step at a time I guess.” At that a thought runs through his head. “Do you think you might be able to run a voice recognition on Alchemy, see if any hits come back?”

“You think he might be an actual person?” Cisco asks.

“I think so, something about him seemed familiar.” Barry replies.

Cisco nods. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Barry nods and then leading Caitlin out of the cortex, he whispers. “Have you thought about what I said this morning?”

Caitlin sighs. “I have, but I’m not sure if going to see my mother would do any good. This thing is beyond her.”

“How do you know?” Barry asks curiously.

“Because I asked her about certain similar conditions before, and she said there was no cure.” Caitlin replies dejectedly.

Barry pulls his girlfriend in for a hug and kisses the top of her hair. “I promise you Cait, we will find a cure.”


	14. Spivot Down

****

The call had come quite early in the morning, Barry thought as he made his way over to the crime scene. He’d been in the middle of waking up with Caitlin when his phone had gone off. He’d kissed her to show her how sorry he was, and then he’d gotten up and gotten changed, before flashing off to work. And here he was. Walking slowly, his bag in his hands, as he gets nearer he feels a slight rush of panic, why he does not know, but he shows his badge to the cops, and then walks onto the scene. Joe gets to him before he can see the body. “You’re going to want to steel yourself for this first Barr.” His foster father says. Barry nods, a sense of foreboding increasing within him. He takes a breath, and then walks to the body. He sees brown pants, a white shirt, and then, no…that can’t be right. Barry staggers back, Joe there with a steadying hand. Patty Spivot lies before him, her eyes blank and unseeing. He looks at Joe and asks. “How?”

Joe sighs. “I do not know. A call came in from an off duty cop this morning. We got here as soon as we could. She was dead when we arrived on the scene.”

Barry nods, taking a deep breath, he forces his heart to stop racing and says. “I’ll take a few samples and see what I can find.” Joe nods and claps him on the shoulder before heading off to talk to another cop. Barry knees down, gets his stuff out of his bag and starts taking samples from her clothes and her fingers.

Julian kneels at his side and says. “There’s another husk.” Barry sees his partner pointing off to the side. “I’ve bagged as much as I can from it, to run at the lab.”

Barry nods, briefly noting the lack of bite in Julian’s tone. Vaguely he remembers something Joe had said to him before. Julian and Patty had gotten close during the time he’d been away. Shaking his head to get rid of the grim thoughts, he takes the samples and puts them inside his bag. He sneaks a look to make sure that no one is looking and then he flashes off to the lab. Once there, he begins running the tests. He bangs his hands on the table in frustration when the tests come back negative, or showing no result. How the hell did she die? From what this is suggesting she might have known the killer, no sign of a struggle, no trace of a gun or weapon on her clothes, no sign of resistance on her fingers or her hands. How did it happen? This is all running through his mind when his phone buzzes. He picks it up and looks at it.

_Joe called and has told us what happened. I’m so sorry about Patty, Barr. Meet me back home soon? X_

Barry smiles briefly, his heart filled with love for Caitlin, even though she has a lot on her mind she’s still worried about him. Briefly, he wonders what he did to deserve her. He shoots off a text in response: _Sure, I’ll see you in an hour. X_

Julian arrives back at the lab, and soon enough an hour shoots by in no time as they work in silence, doing what they can to make sense of the mystery of Patty’s murder. Julian is the one who breaks the silence. “The husk shows slight signs of being tampered with.”

“What do you mean?” Barry asks, desperate to leave and meet Caitlin, but also desperate to know more.

“It seems as if its makeup was altered to ensure that we would think it was there naturally. But some of the particles show sign of disruption and the structure is not stable.” Julian replies.

“You think it was moved?” Barry asks surprised.

“I do.” Julian says. “I’ll need to run a few more tests to see if I can pinpoint a location.” Barry nods and silence falls over them once more, before Julian speaks again. “Oh, there was a Dr Snow downstairs looking for you Allen.”

Barry nods his thanks and walks out of the lab. He makes his way downstairs, and smiles at the sight of Caitlin in a blue dress talking to Joe and Eddie, she smiles when she sees him and envelops him in a hug. “Thanks for coming.” He whispers to her gratefully.

“Of course.” Caitlin replies, she pulls back and allows Barry to take her hand in his. “Do you want to go?” she asks.

Barry looks at Joe who nods, and then back at his girlfriend and says. “Yeah, if we could.” Hand in hand they walk out of the precinct, and as they do, Barry gathers his thoughts and then says. “I think Patty was killed by Alchemy.”

Caitlin’s heart stutters a moment, and then she asks. “What makes you say so?”

Barry sighs, a memory of his clash with Alchemy playing in his mind. “When I fought him, there was something odd about him. It was as if I’d seen him somewhere before, though of course I’d never met him before then. Then when he used the stone to summon Savitar, I remember seeing some sort of grey thing coming out of it and landing on the ground. I wasn’t aware of it then, but the more I think about it, the more I think it was like the thing that we found near Patty. And the thing we found near a lot of the other victims.”

“I see.” Caitlin replies, her mind whirring. “But then, why is Alchemy killing these people? It doesn’t seem to serve a purpose, does it?” For a moment, she is horrified by the calmness in her voice, and then she sees that Barry is also considering this.

“I don’t know Cait. Nothing links any of the people we’ve found, and Patty hit hard because I know her. But I do not see how Alchemy could know that. I think we’re going to have to do some more research into the stone he has, as well as into narrowing down who he or she could be.” Barry responds.

Caitlin nods, then deciding her boyfriend needs a moment to take his thoughts off things. “Well, now we’ve got that sorted, why don’t we go for a coffee somewhere? And just talk?”

Barry stops, turns and kisses Caitlin soundly on the lips. When he pulls back she has a surprised expression on her face, and so he merely smiles and replies. “Thank you.”

Caitlin grins, leans up onto her toes and kisses him, then pulls back and says. “No worries Barry.”

Together they walk to the Blue Beetle, and sit and talk about all sorts of things, eventually though, work comes calling. Caitlin walks with Barry back to the precinct, they make plans for a movie night that night, then it is to the lab for Barry and back to Star Labs for Caitlin. All the while, there is a shadow lurking over them, the sound and sign of the God of Speed himself.


	15. Happy To The End

The restaurant was filled with people, but the place they were in was quiet. That was a relief for Barry, his nerves were already running high without having an audience for them. He takes a deep breath and looks at his girlfriend. His breath hitches slightly. Caitlin looks gorgeous, simply gorgeous, and he knows he is a very lucky man. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, smiling when Caitlin throws him a concerned look. He grabs his wine and takes a sip, before putting the glass down. “How are you finding dinner?” he asks.

Caitlin looks at her boyfriend, something is bothering Barry, she can tell by the way he holds himself, there is a nervous glint in his eyes, and it’s starting to bother her, but she smiles. “I’m having a lovely time. The meal is perfect; the restaurant is perfect. As is the company.”

Barry feels his smile widen. “That’s good.” He pauses for a moment and then continues. “So, how are you finding things. You know…” He trails off looking at the bracelet his girlfriend continues to wear.

Caitlin looks at the bracelet, wondering what is really bothering Barry, he only brings up the bracelet when he’s nervous. Deciding to play along, Caitlin smiles reassuringly, and takes his hand across the table. “I’m feeling fine, Barry, honestly. The bracelet doesn’t bother me anymore, and to be honest neither does she.”

Barry nods, feeling his nerves relax a little, but they remain present. He finds himself struggling for the words to say, he doesn’t want to just spring this on her, but he knows that if he doesn’t say something soon, he’s going to be unable to speak properly for the rest of the night. He chuckles softly, and then says. “You know, I think we’ve come a long way from that first day at the Lab.”

Caitlin arches an eyebrow, wondering where her boyfriend is going with this. “Oh?”

“Yeah. You know, I was this hyper mess who was trying to get something that was never mine to have. And you were, well you were always there for me through everything. You never lost faith in me, and I think after everything that happened, I needed that, I needed you. I still do.” Barry says sincerely.

Caitlin feels her breath hitch, her curiosity increasing, but she makes a note to remain quiet until Barry has finished talking, she nods for him to go on.

“I guess, what I’m trying to say is that, I know I can be a pain in the arse.” Barry continues, and smiles slightly when Caitlin snorts. “I know I can rush into things without properly thinking about them, and I know that drives you mad Cait. But I also know that you are the main reason I wake up in the morning. I know that you are my best friend, and that I can always come to you to talk about things no matter what they might be. I love your laugh, and your smile, I love hearing you talk about your day, and I love the fact we can discuss science without any problem whatsoever.”

Caitlin has an inkling as to where this might be going, but she remains quiet, though her eyes are beginning to water.

Barry continues. “I love waking up next to you in the morning, and I love being at your side at night. I love being able to do all these amazing things with you.” Slowly, he reaches into his jacket pocket, and pushes his chair back from the table, he gets off the chair and gets down onto one knee before his girlfriend, his heart thumping in his chest. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, Caitlin Snow, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Caitlin feels tears well up in her eyes, briefly a memory of Ronnie asking her this question surfaces, but she pushes it away ferociously, she can feel her inside crooning in agreement. “Yes.” She whispers. Then louder. “Yes, of course, Barry, of course I’ll marry you.” She gets down to Barry and hugs him fiercely, kissing him on his mouth, his cheek, his nose, anywhere she can get to.

Laughing Barry feels happiness flow through him, in between kissing Caitlin he slips the ring on to her finger and smiles when she does. “Do you like it?” he asks, gesturing to the ring.

Caitlin looks at the ring, the purple gem in the middle giving it a distinctive feel. “It’s beautiful.” She leans forward and kisses Barry again. Soon after that they finish their meal and pay the bill, before walking out hand in hand, out into the cold evening air. As they walk, Caitlin looks at her hand, at them and she sighs happily. “I love you Barry.” She says softly.

Barry smiles. “I love you too. I always will.” He feels as though he could sing right now, and when Caitlin rests her head against his shoulder, he kisses her hair and they keep walking. They stay like that till they get to the car, then it’s a smooth drive back home. They get home and the bed is their destination, everything in Barry singing with pleasure and happiness. Nothing could take him away from this moment right now, not Alchemy, not Savitar, nothing.


	16. Stone of Destiny

“From the work we’ve gathered at the scene, it appears that Patty knew her attacker, and as such didn’t try and resist, as she thought that the person, be they male or female was going for a friendly embrace. Instead, they ended up choking her until she died.” Joe says, looking around at the faces looking at him in the cortex.

“She was choked?” Barry asks surprised. “I thought there were no actual prints on her?” Caitlin takes his hand then.

“At first, we thought there was not, but then later analysis conducted by Julian showed that there was. As such the hunt is on, video footage emerged showing Alchemy talking to Bivolo as well on the day that Patty died.” Joe says, assessing the reactions around him.

Iris is the one who speaks first. “So, do you think Bivolo is the one who killed her?”

Eddie steps in then. “Bivolo was killed before Patty was killed. That much we know. It seems that whatever Alchemy and Bivolo wanted to discuss, they did so, and then Bivolo came here, for Caitlin.”

Barry’s grip on her hand tightens, and Caitlin sighs. “So, you do not think they targeted her. But do we know exactly who it was that did the deed yet?”

Joe shakes his head. “No, and that is why I am here.” He pauses at the looks of surprise on their faces. “I know this is a lot to ask, especially considering what happened the last time you faced him, but do you think this might have something to do with Savitar, and if so, do you think you might be able to face him again Barr?”

Barry ponders the question. “I’m not sure. Unless Savitar knew that I was friends with Patty, I’m not really sure why he’d go after her. She didn’t know I was the Flash.” At least he hoped she didn’t, otherwise that would’ve been complicated.

Wally speaks then. “Isn’t it possible that he targeted her because she was friends with you as Barry Allen? From what you’ve said, it seemed as though Savitar knows exactly who you are.”

Barry thinks on this for a moment, and looks at Caitlin to see what she thinks. He is surprised when she looks absolutely terrified. “What is it Cait?” his heart racing.

“I remember when Alchemy confronted me out in the car park. He said something about knowing who you were. I did not think he was being sincere. I thought he was merely trying to get information out of me. So, I said nothing. But then, I don’t know.” Caitlin trails off, her memory of that night is a blur after the confrontation.

Barry kisses his fiancé’s hand and says. “It’s fine Cait, what happened wasn’t anyone’s fault.” He looks at Cisco and asks. “Have you been able to find out anything more about Alchemy or Savitar?”

Cisco nods. “I have.” He quickly moves to the computers and begins typing up one thing after another, resulting in several clips coming up and playing. “These clips are all the historical record of Savitar. He’s been noted throughout time and history under different names. But always with the same power, and want.”

“And what is that want?” Barry asks, not sure if he will like the answer.

“To become the fastest thing alive.” Cisco says shortly. “He took speed from the gods, or what we now think of as gods, he took speed from cheetahs, from all sorts of animals, and he shaped into something he could truly channel. That’s why he has his armour on now.”

“Is that why he’s coming after Barry?” Caitlin asks, a slight tremor in her voice.

“Yes.” Cisco says simply. “He wants your speed, but he is stuck. From what I’ve been able to figure out, he’s stuck within the Speed Force, the way Vega managed to trap him. But he can come back, when someone uses the Brahmastra, or the Philosopher’s Stone to summon him.”

Suddenly it comes back to her. “Alchemy’s stone!”

Cisco nods. “Exactly. How he got it, I do not know. But we shall need to find a way to get him in front of you Barry. And to prevent Savitar ever returning, you will need to destroy the stone.”

“How am I supposed to destroy the stone?” Barry asks his mind whirring. “The last time I tried to get near to him, he summoned Savitar.”

Cisco hesitates. “I’m not sure. Truth be told, I think we might need to combine our powers.” He looks at Barry, Wally and Caitlin. “All of us.”

Barry goes to protest; he doesn’t want Caitlin to do something that she might regret. But before he can Caitlin shakes her head at him. “Are you sure?” he whispers.

Caitlin nods. “I am, we need to do this, and soon.” She looks at Cisco and then at the computer. “And it looks like we’ve got the opportunity to do so now.”


	17. Quick As A Flash

In a flash of red and yellow, Barry and Wally stopped at the docks, where once again they find Alchemy there waiting for them. Barry takes a step forward, and says. “Give it up now Alchemy, you can’t win.” The thing before him does not reply, and so Barry keeps speaking. “You know it doesn’t have to end like this. Surrender now, hand over the stone and we can take you in for questioning.”

Alchemy laughs. “I will not be going anywhere Flash.” He takes the stone out, it flashes, and then a beam is directed toward Barry, who manages to flash out of the way. Alchemy chuckles. “Good, you are learning. Now let us see how you dance.” The beam comes out and this time goes for Wally who manages to avoid it. Then the beam goes for Barry and he manages to avoid it.

“We need to get toward him, you go from the back, I’ll go for the front.” Barry says over the comms to Wally.

Nervously, Wally replies. “Alright.” Then he is flashing off in a blur of yellow lightning, Alchemy isn’t paying attention to him, he’s firing beams off at Barry, who’s managing to dodge them with some skill. Wally gets close enough to Alchemy to take the stone, but before he can, he’s hit by a blast of power. He falls back and as he struggles to get up he sees Alchemy standing there laughing.

“You did not think you get me that easily did you?” Alchemy snarls. The blast coming from the stone knocking Wally back down to his feet.

Barry makes a run for it, heading toward the man and the stone, but before he can, he hears a voice in his head. _“Flash…. you know this dance will never end. I will return, and when I do, you are finished.”_ He shakes the voice out of his head, he knows who that is and why they are trying to do this. He moves forward, Wally running forward as well, the beams of power missing him just. Barry hits Alchemy’s back, as Wally hits his front, and the stone goes flying up into the sky. “Get it and break it!” Barry yells out to Wally, as Alchemy tries to get up. Barry keeps him down, hitting him with everything he has inside of him. Alchemy eventually slumps.

Wally gets to the stone before it hits the ground, it is thrumming with power. He catches it, and as he does so he hears a voice in his head. _“I could bring your mother back Wallace; I could make your family whole again.”_ The temptation is strong, and then he remembers who it is who is promising him this and he shakes his head. Placing the stone in one hand, he vibrates his other hand, and slowly brings that hand down. The stone screams as it is broken, a whisper of blue and white smoke comes tumbling out.

Barry laughs with joy when he sees the stone break. He runs over to Wally and embraces him. “You did it. We did it.” he presses a hand to his comms. “The stone is destroyed. We’re going to take Alchemy to the pipeline.” Barry nods to Wally. “I’ll see you there.” His foster brother nods and flashes off to the lab. Barry flashes over to Alchemy, grabs his prone form, and then flashes back to the pipeline, where Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Eddie, Iris and Wally are all waiting for him. He places Alchemy on a chair, and then removes his mask, and staggers back when he sees Julian Albert’s face looking back at him. “Julian….” He whispers.

His forensic partner wakes up then, disorientated, but as his eyes focus he blinks and then says. “So, you’ve found out about me then have you?” His voice isn’t his, it’s the other guy, Savitar or Alchemy. “Good, I was wondering when this would all end.”

“Why?” Iris asks the question that everyone else is thinking but is unable to ask.

“Power, a chance to see family again. The stone called to me when I went off to India. I found it, claimed it as my own. And the power that it gave me was more than I could ever have imagined. Then Savitar came, and we reached a deal. I would have the power to grant and take life away, whilst he would come back, as the God he was.” Julian says.

“Why the husks?” Eddie asks, his mind whirring with this news.

“A side effect. Something I was never able to deal with before. But it helped. The forensic in me was curious, so it was all good.” Julian replies, a smirk on his face.

“Granting me powers?” Caitlin asks, her voice barely audible over the thumping in her chest.

Albert laughs. “That was a game. I wanted to destroy The Flash, but evidently that has backfired.” At their curious explanations, he says. “Don’t worry, your powers are gone now that the stone has been destroyed. Everything has been ruined.”

There is a long moment of silence, and then Barry turns to whisper a question to Joe. “Do we keep him here, or do we take him into the station? The stone was his source of power, without it, he’s just a guy.”

Joe thinks for a moment and then says. “Keep him here for now, I might know a guy who can handle him.”

Barry nods, and then kicks the chair into the locked cell, keying in the code to prevent him from escaping. He then turns to his friends and says. “Shall we get a drink?” They all stare at Alchemy, Julian whatever one wishes to call him, before nodding eagerly. A desire to celebrate strong within them all.

Julian watches them all enviously, he knows this will last for a time. Savitar is gone, the stone’s destruction keeping him locked up inside his hell. Oh, if only Allen knew the truth about the man, that would make him laugh, but for now he needs to sleep, he will likely be dead before the year is over.

 


	18. Wedding Finale

The day had finally come, the day they’d both been waiting for, for a while now. All was quiet in Central City, Julian had been transferred to Arkham Asylum, and was being watched over by some of the best doctors in the world. Small crime was there, but it was easy to handle, and so now was the right time for the wedding. Barry stands at the end of the aisle, his heart thumping nervously, Cisco his best man stands behind him, smiling at him, Oliver stands there as well, a groomsman, smiling in a rare moment of happiness. A hush falls over the hall as Joe walks into the chapel, with Caitlin on his arm. Barry feels his breath hitch at how beautiful Caitlin looks in her wedding dress, how beautiful she looks anyway, his eyes never leave her as she walks up to the aisle, and stops at his side, smiling. “Hey.” He whispers.

Caitlin blushes and then smiles. “Hey.” She replies.

The pastor clears his throat then and speaks. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join Bartholomew Allen and Caitlin Snow, in holy matrimony, I believe the couple have vows to say?”

Barry clears his throat nervously. He looks at Caitlin and feels his heart settle. “Caitlin, I know we’ve had our ups and downs, and that sometimes I’m not the easiest person to get on with, or love. I know that we do things quite off the cuff sometimes. I love that, and I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before. I promise to be there for you, through everything, the good and the bad, the normal. I promise to love you with everything I have, for this day and every day for the rest of our lives.”

Caitlin is not usually an emotional person, but she finds her eyes welling up slightly. She takes a deep breath then responds. “Barry, I love you, I will always love you. And I promise to cherish every moment we have together, and every moment we create together. I will work beside you, and cherish everything we have. I will protect you, and love you, forevermore.” She stops and they smile at one another.

The pastor nods. “If the rings could be exchanged?”

Barry takes the ring from Cisco and places it on Caitlin’s ring finger, whilst she takes the ring from Iris and puts it on his. The pastor nods approvingly. “You many now kiss.” Barry leans forward and presses his lips to Caitlin’s, they hold for a little while then break up. He takes her hand and walks out of the chapel, into their car, which he drives, though he wishes he could just flash her to their hotel. They spend the afternoon getting ready and making love, then they go downstairs for the lunch and festivities. After a round of toasts, the dancing begins, and as he holds her in his arms, Barry looks at his wife and whispers. “I love you Caitlin Snow.”

Caitlin looks up at her husband and smiles. “I love you Barry Allen.”


End file.
